you are the one for me
by Ellinia
Summary: I didn't ask for love but you loved me. I didn't ask for a person who will care for me. but I met you. I. didn't ask for a hand which will pull me towards light . but got your hand. now I realized that you are the one for me .CHP 8 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

here is the next abhirika guys. pure Ramadan month . have to be awaked till 2:30 for seheri. will try to use this time to. give daily upadte.

can't promise. but will try :)

enjoy ^-^

not cid. don't even know if charecters will join cid or not.

* * *

it was a fine morning in mumbai city . shine college. the students were seen walking , gossipng doing notes and some were busy in romancing . the whole compound was really crowded and busy..

one girl entered through the college gate. she was looking younger. she was wearing westerns but decently . she was smart and tip - top.. curly hairs were tied in a pony tail . looking lost. she took a good look of her whole college . she found a girl and felt it right to ask her to clear her confusion. she went to her with nervous steps and patted her shoulder.

" yes.. " the girl turned and flashed a smile.

" umm. hi I'm tarika. new student , medical group. 2nd year. .mere uncle ke transfer ke waja se mumbai shift hui.. " tarika said with nervousness . her nervousness was clearly visible on. her face and in smile.

" oh hi tarika. nice to meet you. I'm yasmin.. 3rd year , need any help dear ? " she asked shaking hand with a warm welcoming smile.

" han. wo 2nd year ke class ... " she stopped with a meaningful look..

" yes offcourse.. come with me. " yasmin. told and guided tarika to the classroom of 2nd year. tarika thanked her and entered inside. tarika was friendly enough to make 3. friends in no time.. she was talking with them and laughing now also.. there was no nervousness on her face anymore.

suddenly a boy came and sat beside her after one bench which was in. their middle. he was a boy of dark complexion , hairs messy , eyes red . shirt half tugged . he ran his fingers through his hairs to make them more messy. tarika was surprised seeing a different person in claas. she turned to her friend kajal beside her and asked in a low voice ,

" kajal wo.. she asked gesturing the boy who was busy in doing some. work with hands inside bag.

" ah wo.. abhijeet. abhijeet srivastava.. drug addicted. koi uska aspas bhi nahi jata..jeb kat leta hai ye toh. drugs ke liye paise jo chahiye hote hai. dekhnemai kitna dangorous hai dekh. class mai aisa koi nahi hai jiske sath. isne rude behave nahi ki. aur isliye sab bhi isse. rude hai.. koi isse thikse bat. nahI karta . karke koi faida. nahi. humesha khichke hi reheta hai aur tedi jawab deta hai.. huh addicted kahika. chor yar iska bat. "

kajal said and got busy in different talk. tarika had no ear to her. she was looking at abhijeet with a strange look.. she observed him from head to toe.. it looked like. his. dress was ironed ma be 2 years back.

" yar aise student ko class mai. rakha keu ? " tarika asked tasha behind kajal still looking at abhijeet .

" yar chod na ise..keya ek addicted ko lekar padgeyi. pricipal ke relative ka beta hai. rakhna toh hai.. . " tasha said irritated.

tarika gave him a. final look and then got busy in talk.

...

...

...

the next day tarika came and her eyes fall on him. she smiled slightly and went to the desk right beside him..

" yaha koi baitha hai keya ? " tarika asked pointing to. the vacant seat .

"mere as pas samne piche koi baithta nahi. " abhijeet replied doing some scetch.

" hmm. ajse baithegi. " tarika said in a jolly mood and sat beside him..

" hi. I'm tarika. new here. " tarika said and forwarded her hand with a grin.

abjijeet still engrossed in sketching . that made tarika surprised but not too much as he was an addicted. tarika made a face and said " hello " forwarding her hand more.

" pehele toh ap mere pas baithi hai. aur upar se ab hat badhaya.. ap neyi hai. apki image kharab hojayega pehele hee. so dur rahiye mujse. " abhijeet said in a cold voice.

before tarika could protest , a voice disturbed them.

" hello abhijeet babu aj kitne jeb. kata apne ? drug ke paise jo jutana hai. "

" are 20 jeb kate hoge. bohot mehenga drug leta hai na. bade logoke bete hai kam paiso ke cheeze se. drmand puri nahi hoga na. "

" are ekdam sahI kaha ve tu. "

" excuse me. ye kaisa tarike hai kisise bat karneka. ye bhi insan hai.. ise aise bato keheke aur depration mai mat daliye. koi shouk karke drug nahi lete. ye bhi kisi deparation mai hoga. aur aplog aise bolke inke depration aur badha rahe hai . just stop " tarika protested at their words.

" are are dekh Isne toh ekdam neyi mal pata. lia re humare pehele hi. " one of. the boys shouted and others burst out laughter.

tarika was hell shocked and there was another voice " shut up. " the boys. turturned and found tasha and kajal standing . the. boys didn't mess with them as both their fathers were at police..

tasha and kajal gave tarika a look and went to their seat.

" kaha tha maine apse. dur rahiye mujse. apka image kharab hojayega. jaiye yaha se ap. mujhe. mere hal pe chod dijhiye. "abhijeet said in a loud voice.

" per main bas...

" shut up. mujhe hamdardi mat dikhayiye ap. jayiye mere pas se. just get lost. " abhijeet shouted and banged on the table. his sketches fall on the floor and the shout caused tarika a shiver. she silently went from there and sat with tasha a and kajal silently .

" akal thikane pe ayi ab teri ? " tasha asked giving tarika a impossible look.

tarika just silently looked other. way. after sometimes her eyes fall on him.. she saw that he was injecting . she felt a pinch somewhere inside her.. she didn't understand where and why ? after sometime the sketch fall from his desck came near her flying by air on the ground. she picked that up and shivered at the scene In the sketch .

a teen was sitting scared hugging himself and a old man and old woman was fighting and man showing woman slap. she looked at him who was sitting with head down on desk.. her eyes became teary without her knowledge ..

...

...

...

so how was. the 1st chp guys. let me know :)

...

...

purnima : hey.. :) you are new here. welcome dear . ^-^ hope. you become a. part of this family soon ^-^ thank. you so much for your support. ^-^

A. S. Anjaana , Guddi abhirika fan , MysteriousLAILA ,. FantasticMAGGI02 , Mira , aditi , abhirika mylove , Shubhangi's Abhi , ABHIRIKA JAI , Pari , KamiKaze Black , km-fan , rapunzel 313 , kavi , , Sakshi

: thank you sooo much for continious. support guys. that really ment a lootttt to me. you all supported me continiously. please keep supporting like that. that means alott to me. love. you soooooo much guys.

hope you guys liked this one. too.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys , here is your next. update :)

...

...

three weeks passed ,

she reached college. when she went to her classroom she saw him sitting again on the same bench. she looked at him for sometimes then sighted and smiled a little . she went next to him and sat with an expression nothing happened .

" apko shayed ek bar mai koi bat sunneka adat nahi hai. " his cold voice reached her ears..

she looked at him and looked back at the previous direction and said " ye pura class humara hai. ye seats bhi humara. mujhe jaha man chahe main baithungi.. jo man chahe karungi jisse man kare bat karungi. isse bakio ko keya kam. " she said carelessly doing something with her bag.

" by the way , pehele din mai , jab apne mujpar itni zor se chika na toh apke sare papers shayed apse. darke niche gir geya. tha bechara papers . " she said and laughed at her own joke and receive a deadly glare from abhijeet.

" waise uswakt ap shayed kuch dhundrahe thaey. kahi ye toh nahi ? " tarika said and hold the sketch before him.. abhijeet ' s eyes became double and he nearly snached the paper from her and hide the paper in his bag.

" wo.. wo. ap..apne dekha toh nahi ? " abhijeet asked her avoiding eye contact .

" well agar nahi dekha hota toh pata kaise chalta ye keya hai. " tarika said in a careless manner.

" oye hoye. dekh dekh keya peyar bhare bate chalrahe hai. donomai. lagta hai ye sala addicted ab is neyi mal se addicted hogeya hai. hahahaha " the boys threw comments and was going toward their seat. abhijeet looked up to give tarika a. firy glace but. didn't find her beside him. he was shocked and a sound made him more shocked.. he looked at the direcrion and found the boy standing with hand on his cheek and was looking at tarika with great shock who was standing crossing her arms.. the boy was too much shocked to react.. the whole classroom was silent.

"aye ladki dekh...the other boy in the group started but stopped with a thud on his cheek.. his hand shockingly went to his cheek..

tarika started to walk towards him still arms crossed.. the boy was walking backwards. with hand on cheek..

" teen ( 3 ) hafte hogeye hai.. maine shayed 21 bar kaha ki aise bate mat kia karo. per. tumlogoke kan ke parde shayed gander ki khal se bane hai. isliye shayed sunayi nahi deta. aj akhri bar bolrahi hu. unse. dobara aise bate mat karna. aur keya bola mujhe ? mal ? ( used to mean bad comment about girls ) she looked at him with narrowed eyes . she raised her hand and he went backwards hand on cheek . she snapped her. fingers and pointed finger to him . then said in a warning tone " dobara bolke dekhna. " she went from there and sat beside abhijeet with an expression like nothing happened. and the whole silent class now averted their attention from the boys towards their own work.

the leader boy jay looked. at her with firy eyes and rubbed his cheek..

 **1 more month passed**

abhijeet and tarika are good friends now. in this month tarika ' s behaviour forced abhijeet to believe that she was really different than the others whatever she did , she did that from heart. she didn't show any sympathy or hunanity.. everything done by her , came from her heart. .

she didn't come yet. abhijeet was sitting alone on his bench and was thinking about tarika.

" tarika. yar tu kitne acche hai. main tere jaisa dost deserve nahi karta. main bas tera dost rehena chahta hu. mujhe. tera best. friend bhi nahi banna. agar zyada close ageye hum toh. tere. liye dardnak hoga . ek addicted ke sath dosti karke pachatayega tu. isliye mujhe aise limit mai rehena sahi hoga ki main jab chahu tere life se nikal ja saku. "

he chuckled sadly " yar tere jaise itne peyar koi dia nahi kabhi. apne patents bhi nahi. per khud swart nahi hona mujhe. peyar paneke liye teri zindegi barbad nahi karna mujhe. yar pata nahi ye kaisa feeling hai. tere liye ek ajib sa feel hota hai. humesha bas tujse bat karneka man karta hai. har pal tere sath guzarneka man karta hai. tujhe muskurate hue dekhneka man karta hai humesha. aisa .. aisa keu hota hai ? pehele kabhi hua bhi nahi aise. "

he again chuckled sadly " hoga kaise. tere pehele koi mujse bat thori na karta tha. tu hee toh pehela insaan hai jo mujse bat karti hai. mujhe wakt deti hai. khudki image ke pawa na karke mujse dosti ki. humesha mere baremai socha. shayed isliye shayed tere liye itna special feel karta hu. ya phir kahi. .kahi ye pe..nahi nahi. ye nahi hosakta. ufff zyada soch raha hu main. "

he said in irritation and took out the seringe and was going to inject but stopped as someone stopped him from doing so. he looked up and found her looking at him.. she snached that and went away with that with a rage . abhijeet was shocked and followed her. he found her on the bench of field of college and she was trying to inject the seringe into her . he was shocked to hell and rushed to her. than snached the injection from her hand and threw it away. then he started shouting on her ,

" tarika pagal hogeyi hai tu. keya karrahi hai ? tu ye drug inject karnewali thi han ? you have lost it. dimag thikane pe nahi hai teri. tujhe pata hai na ye drug lenese zindegi barbad hojata haI . phir ? what the hell were you. going to do tarika ? " abhijeet asked her with red eyes.

" keu ? tujhe keya problem ? bohot peyar ata hai na tujhe drug par. phir mujhe lenese tujhe keya problem ? aur agar tujhe pata hai ye drug lenese zindegi barbad hota hai toh phir tu ye drug leta hi keu ? han ? bol jawab de . " tarika yelled at him with teary eyes.

" tarika agar tujhe mere. drug. addiction se problem hai toh tu mujse dosti keu ki ? ja na. maine kaha keya tujhe ki mujse dosti rakh tarika. nahi na ? phir. tu..tu ja tarika . please. per aise pagalpan mat kar. please. " abhijeet told and faced his back towards her.

tarika came forward and hold him by coller , looked into his eyes and asked coldly " ye meri sawal ka jawab nahi hai abhijeet. . maine pucha tu drug lete keu hai ? ajtak tu jo kaha maine mana. tu wakt manga maine dia. per aj main is sawal ka jawab janke hi rahungi. bata. " she asked firmly. her eyes forced abhijeet to burst out.

" keya janna chahti hai tu tarika han ? ki kaise mere ma bap humesha ladte hai. kaise mere. bap roz meri ma ko pi..pitta hai. kaise meri ma bap humseha mujhe chodke paiso ke piche bhagta hai .. kaise. ." he broke down and sat on the bench broken.

tarika was also in tears . she sat beside him and hold his arm supportively and gave him time to digest his overflowing emotions. he calmed a bit and started ,

" 9th class se dekh raha hu. ma papa mujse zyada paiso se peyar karte hai. papa roz ghar ate hee donoke jhagda.. papa ma ko torture bhi karta hai.. aur aisa ek bhi din. nahi hai jab. wolog jhagarte nahi. kabhi ma papa ko muskurate hue nahi dekha.. humesha.. humesha dono kharab mood mai reheta hai. mera koi parwa hi nahi hai donoko. behaviour aisa hai ki mera existence se koi fark hi nahi padhta donoko. ma papa har. rat alag alag kamre mai reheta hai drink ke sath.. " he finished and sighted.

beside him tarika was listening with teary eyes and piced heart. she pressed her hand on his shoulder unable to find word to concole him. they both stayed silent and their silence calmed them .

" abhI iska matlab ye toh nahi ki tu drug lena shuru kar dega yesab se dur reheneke liye. aur bhi rasta tha. " tarika said controlling herself .

" rasta dikhanewala koi tha nahi na . " abhijeet said and looked into her eyes .

" ab main hu na. " she said dreamily .

" ain? ! " abhijeet asked confused.

" umm ha..han main.. main hu na.. teri dost . ajse main help karungi tera. " she said and passed a grin.

" ab kuch nahi hosakta tarika. main toh geya. " abhijeet said sadly .

" nahi abhijeet. addicted ko wapas laya ja sakta hai. uske liye. bas shakt support ke zarurat hai.. aur main hu tere sath.. tujhe..." she stopped as she found a restless abhijeet beside her. she sighted and. took the injection from the ground . she let some drug out and. gave. the rest to him .he. didn't notice her action . so when he took the injection he was surprised .

" are tarika.. ye.. yaha. toh aur tha. iska. matlab baki drug tu already ... "

" chill. " she cut him " maine. baki phek dia hai. " she completed her sentence smiling.

" phek..phek keu. di ? " abhijeet asked with a helpless look.

" abhijeet. I told you na.. main hu tere sath. " she told holding his hand. she looked deep into his eyes and asked " do you trust me ? "

he looked down and then again looked into her eyes and nodded smilingly in positive and she grinned. tarika looked down and asked " do you love me ? " and she closed her. eyes.

" tarika class time hochuka hai. let's go . " his voice fall on her ears .

she opened her eyes and saw. him going..

" ye meri sawal ka jawab nahi tha. " her voice stopped him.

he looked back and smiled.. " tere dimag toh pehele se hi. thikane pe nahi hai. so teri sawalo ke jawab nahi hai. " he smiled and. went.

she smiled meaningfully. " I know your answer. and I even know why you. don't want to ansanswer . but , I love you abhi. "

...

...

A / N : I'm ending it here today. don't worry. abhijeet ' s. won't let his emotions come out that much quickly . tell me how was this one. :)

no time to thanx. individually . those who reviewed on the previous chp , you don't know guys how much those ment to me. love you sooooo much guys. I'll try to reply individually next time . keep supporting me guys. love you all. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N : DON'T AVOID PLEASE.**

hey guys , what ? some of you are saying the same. tarika said to abhi. guys , didn't you read carefully ,

he looked back and smiled.. " tere dimag toh pehele se hi. thikane pe nahi hai. so teri sawalo ke jawab nahi hai. " he smiled and. **. went**

she smiled meaningfully. " I know your answer. and I even know why you. don't want to ansanswer . but , I love you abhi. "

...

then how. can tarika say it. to abhi ? she said. to herself . ok. may be I. didn't write it clearly . sorry. hope you are clear now. :)

some of you feel it's quick. even I feel so. ok now I'll add some flashback. and as I. told you abhijeet won't let himself carried away by his emotions soon. so I will drag the story . or else it will be rush and won't feel good. :)

here is. the next guys , enjoy.

...

...

...

...

tarika was half lying and was turning the bedside lamp on & off. she was travelling one month back of her life.

here abhijeet was. doing the same in his room.. sound of quarreling was coming from the other room.. he. was. going to take drug but her eyes came infront of him.. he closed his eyes and tried to inject again but again her hopeful eyes distracted him . he threw the injection frustrated and layed closing his eyes..

" ahhh nahii.. nahi karna mujhe uski zindegi barbad. uske baremai nahi sochunga mai. agar uske baremai itna sochu toh dur nahi rehe paunga usse. ab mera zindegi toh barbad ho chuka hai. ab yahase nikal bhi nahi paunga mai . tarika se khudko dur hatana padega mujhe. main uske pas nahi ja. sakta. argg. " he frustatedly took the injection and injected the drug. he layed and closed his eyes.

" kash. kash 1. mahine pehele na main tarika se milta aur nahi ye. dosti hota.. keu ? keu mujhe support kia tum. tarika. mujhe chor dete mere hal mai. keya zarutat thi mere karib aneki. keya. zarurat thi. na aj tum mujse dosti karte aur na mujhe aj tumse.. . arggg.. " he clutched his ears and soon he drifted into sleep travrlling. in the memory lane of 1 month before of his life.

 **1 month before**

 **flashback**

 **" are abhijeet. ruko.. are ruko toh sahi. " tarika shouted from the back but that didn't affect him.**

 **" are sunai nahi deta keya tumhe. ruko toh. " finally tarika caught him by wariest and he stopped with an irritated face and turned. towards her annoyed.**

 **" keya? keya chahti hai ap.? " abhijeet asked her annoyed.**

 **" uff abhijeet please pehele na ye ap ap bola bandh karoge please ? we are classmates. yaar. " tarika said irritated.**

 **" ok.. tarika.. tum. happy. ab maine apke... I mean tumhari bat man li hai na . please ab mera picha karna bandh kar do.. please chor do mujhe akele. mere hal pe. mat dikhao mujhe. humdardi. mat dikhao mujhe insaniyat. leave me alone. " abhijeet shouted on her and she looked at him shocked. then she too burst out..**

 **" just shut up abhijeet.. bohot bol lia . ab meri suno. main na tumhe koi humdardi dikha rahi hu aur nahee insaniyat.. bas jo karrahi hu dil se karrahi hu. apni. emotions se karrahi hu. apni marzi se. mujhe tumse dosti karneka iccha hai. bas isliye.**

 **" han ab iccha hai ab dosti karne aye ho. aur jab man karega dur chali jaoge. nahi chahiye mujhe tumhari fake dosti.. "**

 **" fake ya asli ye tumhe wakt ke sath pata chaljayega.. zara sochke dekhna.. keya pata jawab. mil bhi jaye. " she said with a hurt expression and went from there before the teardrop escape her eyes.**

 **here abhijeet. sighted heavily and stood there thinking hard.. he was being more restless and couldn't handle himself anymore. he took out the injection and injected it. here her heart pinched seeing him like that , she didn't know why..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **tarika came to class and saw he was sitting and thinking something.. she came and sat beside him..**

 **" hi. " she greated cheerfully ..**

 **in reply and got up and started going from there. but she hold him by wariest . " kaha jarahe ho ? " tarika asked in a voice of complaining.**

 **abhijeet freed his hand with a jeark and said rudely " jaha man kare. please leave me alone. mere sath apna time aur. dost waste mat karo. " he. finished rudely and went from there.**

 **she was hurt by his behaviour and smiled sadly.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **abhijeet was passing the corridor and he listened students talking**

 **" are wo dekh abhijeet. nahi nahi mr drug abhijeet.. hahaha "**

 **" yar iske jaise. drug addicted ko college mai rakha hi keu ? "**

 **" aur keu ?. suna hai principal ke rishtedar hai. aur upar se mote ammount kke rishwat deke rakha hai. yar. ajkal log apne rishtedar se bhi rishwat lete hai. "**

 **" yar humare class mai ek. student ayi thi na tarika.. wo ajkal isse kuch zyada hi chipakrahi hai haina ? lagta hai ye. tarika bhi iske sath sath addicted hojayegi. pakka dekhna.. hahaha.. "**

 **" aur is tarika ko isse itni chipkaneki keya zarurat hai ? ek drug addicted ke sath rehenese kisiska bhi image kharab ho jata hai .. toh is tarika ko uske sath reheke khudki image kharab karwaneki keya zarurat ? "**

 **" lagta hai peyar hogeya hai use us mr drug se. hahaha. "**

 **" yep I think so. soon to be ms drug. hahahaha"**

 **abhijeet went from there with teary eyes..he was walking with full rage and their words were. encronching in his ears as well as tarika ' s**

 **" just shut up abhijeet.. bohot bol lia . ab meri suno. main na tumhe koi humdardi dikha rahi hu aur nahee insaniyat.. bas jo karrahi hu dil se karrahi hu. apni. emotions se karrahi hu. apni marzi se. mujhe tumse dosti karneka iccha hai. bas isliye. "**

 **" fake ya asli ye tumhe wakt ke sath pata chaljayega.. zara sochke dekhna.. keya pata jawab. mil bhi jaye. "**

 **" lagta hai peyar hogeya hai use us mr drug se. hahaha. "**

 **" yep I think so. soon to be ms drug. hahahaha"**

 **he closed his eyes and tears escaped his eyes. he stood on the park of the college and was crying silently.**

 **" zindegi mai peheli bar koi apni image ki parwa na karke mere sath derahi hai. mere sath. per nahi. main usse dosti karunga toh uske life spoil hojayega.. keya karu. " he though to himself . suddenly he heared someone ' s sobbing sound .. he narrowed his eyes and went forward . when he saw the face it was none other. than tarika. he was surprised and sat beside her with**

 **" tarika ? what happened ? "**

 **no sooner had the words left his mouth. tarika looked at him and started. crying hugging him. abhijeet was shocked at this. he didn't understand first how to react . he hesitately put his hands around her arms..he patted on her shoulder softly and gave her time to calm down. after sometimes she calmed down and speararted from him. she rubbed her eyes and looked. down..**

 **" maine tumhe ek bat bataya nahi. " she said sobbing .**

 **" keya ? " abhijeet asked softly.**

 **" meri parents toh meri chote rehete hi guzar geye. thaey. ajtak main apni mamu ke sath reheti thi. per 3 din pehele meri..meri bhi ac..accident mai... . " she broke before she could complete her sentence.**

 **abhijeet lost his word to say anything . this girl was sacrificing her own image because of him.. was she really so much. determined to her. decesion ? did she really care for him that much ? why. now she also lost her last guardian . she was all alone in the world now. can't he support her now ?**

 **he was lost in his world . his trance broke by her voice " mujhe dost banaoge apna ? " she asked him with hooeful eyes forwarding her hand.**

 **he once looked at her then at her forwarded hand. he though for sometime then hold her hand and smiled . she also smiled.**

 **fflashback ends.**

she smiled and took his picture in hand .

" peyar toh peheli nazar mai hogeya tha tumse. dost ban geye. ab ummid hai ki jald tum bhi apna peyar manlo. dekhna abhi.. main tumhe is andhere se khichke roshni mai lakar hi rahungi. bas dekhte jao. " she said and smiled.

...

...

...

A / N : ending this chapter here. hope you guys liked the flashback. :) ^-^

can't write more . head spinning even don't want to make my sweet and cute readers wait ^-^

and guys you all are. sooo. swweett. whoever guessed the author of the. drabble " pagal " you guessed it in one go. love you sooo much guyss. ^-^

...

...

...

Disha malik : hmm. sad.. :( life is not smooth dear. hope your problems get solved soon. :) just don't choose the way he choose here. thank you dear. keep supporting .. ^-^

Guddi abhirika fan : thank youu. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

kavi : thanks.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

mira : thank you dear. :) keep supporting .. ^-^

Biki754 : thank you dear :) keep supporting .. ^-^

xxx : thank you. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

: thank you. keep supporting .. ^-^

friend : thanks. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

A.S Anjaana : hmmm.. I will drag :) hope you liked this. keep supporting .. ^-^.

jasleen57 :thank youu.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

FantasticMAGGI02 : are nahi nahi ^-^ I hope ab confusion clear hogeyi. :) :) keep supporting .. ^-^

AVMR Lover : thank you sooo much dear. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

* * *

Guest - review - ( Nice story...

But language me thora ajeeb hai..

Anyways superb idea..

Orr subha subha story post Han wo b sehri k time..dant ni pitti kya..:-)

W8ing for next ch..

Happy Ramadan..

Khush raho Hamesha...live long and healthy life )

answer : nehal di ? you ?. di if it's really you. please dI pm activate kar do na. :'( apne kaha ap bat nahi kar sakte. toh maine bhi pm nahi ki . per apne toh pm hee disable kar dia. please .. please activate kar do na pm :'( miss u.. :'(

* * *

aditi : thank you sooo muchhhh dear. :) ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

Tropicallight : abhirika hai ji.. cute toh hona hi hai ^-^ thank you soooo muchh. . ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

Lakhan's pari : love u diii. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

Sakshi : sacchi ? I've really done it ? I mean you always only say very nice . nothing else. did my story really changed your review ? :D love you dear. keep supporting .. ^-^

km-fan : apne. toh ulta soch liya tha. ab clear hogeyi ? starting mai clear kar di. :) ^-^ love u. keep supporting .. ^-^

Sariya : ;) ;) keep guessing guessing expert ;) love. u. keep supporting .. ^-^

mansi : thank you sooo much dear ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

KamiKaze Black : ab khichungi. ;) thanx ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

rapunzel 313 : thank you ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

KAVINSANJANA : thank. youuu ^-^ love you too ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys. here is the next chapter. but what's this :'( from 24 to direeecttt 19 ! :( :'( hmm may be. you. didn't like the previous chp.**

 **hope you like. this one. :)**

 **actually the thing is., when I fast , my stomach gets. angry and. denys to help my brain to work.. :p but. today I gave my stomach some food then sat to write.. and today the. nnaughty stomach helped my brain and. fingers ;)**

 **so hope you like this one.**

 **AND SPECIALLY , THIS CHAPTER IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR**

 **GUDDI ABHIRIKA FAN**

 **AS SHE DRMANDED FOR ONE. :)**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. FRIEND. ^-^**

 **happy reading ^-^**

tarika came to the class and sat beside him..

" hi abhi.. " she wished him happyly.

" oh. hi. keya bat hai ? aj itna saj dhajke ayi ho. " abhijeet asked tarika who abandoned herself today quit nicely.. she was wearing a three piece of pink and purpel combinition and matched earrings . she was looking simple with koholi in eyes but gorgeous . she looked at him surprised then made a don't care expression and looked ahead with an angry expression on. face.

" dil kiya toh saj liya . teri keya ? hmf. " she said and started bringing out her belongings angrily.

" are keya hua ? aur maine galat kuch puch liya keya ? itni gussa keu dikharaha hai tu ? " abhijeet asked confused.

tarika threw him a angry glance and looked away making a face.

" waise tu gusse mai bhi cute dikhti hai. " he said smirking and doing his work..

he looked at her with the corner of his eye. she smiled blushing and suddenly her smile. vanished and anger replaced . he smiled under his teeth and said to himself .

" han han. pata hai. madam ka birthday wish nahi kiya isliye gussa dikha rahi hai. madam ji.. intezar kijhiye. wish karunga. sab wish kar le pehele. phir dikhta hu. " he thought and smiled .

the teacher came and started writting on the board . he also wrote the date. tarika now looked at abhijeet who was carelessly flipping his notes pages. she was annoyed and started writting .. after a while abhijeet said

" are 12 june aj toh... " tarika looked at him excited and was smiling lightly .

" han aj 12 june.. keu ? kuch yad aya keya ? " tarika asked him excited.

" are han.. aj college ke fees dena tha mujhe. tch.. bhul geya. kal de dunga. "

" what ? " tarika asked in disbelief .

" han.. keu tujhe keya laga tha ? " abhijeet asked in a careless manner.

" laga tha ki teri shadi hai aj. usika yad ageye. hmf. " she said and started writting the important lecturs and abhijeet chuckled .

...

...

...

all of tarika ' s friends already wished her birthday. she was now sitting on a bench in a park which was situated neraeby their college..

" hmf. bohot bare bare bate karrahe thaey. bohot acchi se yad. rakhega meri birthday. khub yad hai. huhh.. subha se sham hogeyi. sabne wish kar. liya . aur ye hai ki abtak kuch bataya nahi. hmf. ekbar aa tu meri samne.. kacha chaba jaungi.. rrgg. " she angrily slammed her foot on. the ground .

" are hum hai na daling.. hume kacha chaba jao. " a teasing and disgusting voice came from behind .

she looked back and found those boys standing with their leader jay. and jay who recently uttered those. dirty words was grinning looking at her with dirty gaze and hands on pocket.

" keya bakwas karrahe ho. jao abhi ke abhi yahase. " she said standing up and threw angry look at them..

" keu janeman ? abhi abhi keherahe thaey kacha chaba jaoge. hum ready bhi hai. ajao.. kacha chaba lo. hahaha " he said and three of. them laughed in a disgusting manner. their laughter made tarika shiver. she started taking backsteps and jay got a hold of her.

" usdin bara sath derahi thi na us abhijeet ka. uske liye mujhe aur ise thappad bhi mara han ? " he said clutching her hairs with an wild expression. she cried in pain..

" aur ajke bad tu pachtayegi. us abhijeet ke sath deke mujhe thappad deke. kisiko apna muh. dikhaneki layek nahi rahegi tu samjhi. hahaha " jay said and three of them pushed her to the ground and took out their mobiles holding her , and was laughing evily. jay was about to remove her scarf then a firm grip stopped him from doing so. he looked with a jeark beside him and found abhijeet standing there.

" aye addicted , tu yaha keya karraha hai. tu toh iswakt apni peyari girlfriend , apni drug ke sath busy reheta hai na.? " jay asked and the other 2 hold tarika firmly.

" reheta hu. per aj nahi. iska birthday hai aj. promise kia tha ajke din no drug . isliye. " abhijeet said putting his hands in his jeanse pocket and signalled towards tarika through eyes.

jay laughed loudly and pushed abhijeet hard on the ground . " hahahahahaha dekh dekh humari class ke famous drug addict aye hai mujhe rokne. jay ko. rokhne. " he said laughing loud. he pointed towards himself and said with a proud " jay hu main , jay. harna nahi sikha.. abey tu rokega mujhe. chal hat. " jay said and kicked. on the sromach of a laying abhijeet.. abhijeet stood up and jay blew a whistel. 3 more men came from somewhere suddenly and he said

" tumlog is abhijeet se lipto . main is tarika se lipatta hu. chalo chalo apna apna camera vedio sab ready karo. maza ayega bada. " jay said and went and the others beating was also fighting back..jay reached tarika

" dur hat maine kaha " tarika shouted.

" are. janeman dur raha nahi jata. " he said coming closer. after some moment he removed her scarf. she was trying hard to free their grip but it was hard. here abhijeet ' s anger bar. raised more . he came to jay and kicked three of them away. he started beating them. the rest of the men. were beated hard by abbhijeet.. so they already ran away from there. one of the 2 men had a knife. he hurt abhijeet with that on his arm and deeply .

" abhijeet. " escaped tarika ' s mouth and tears made their way.

abhijeet twisted his arm and he started fighting with the three . after sometime two were knocked out.. he was beating jay badly now and shouting

" meri tarika ko hat lagayega tu . han.? itni himmat. teri. jaan se mar dunga. tujhe. main.. vedio banayega. abey tere is kiya karm ka. vedio kia hai. college ke cctv ne. jo is park ki. tarha pointed hai. dekhenge kal. tarika ko chuyega tu. itni himmat teri. sale. . tujjaise janwaro ko jineka hee hak nahi hai. nark mai bhi jaga nahi milega tujhe. kameene. han hun mai drug addict .. per tere jaisa nahi hu. ladkio ka izzat karna ata hai mujhe. sala bustered.. kameene. agar phir kabhi tarika ki oour ankh uthake bhi dekha na ankh ukhra lunga tera. . " he was beating him continuously and blood was oozing continuously from his wound. suddenly tarika pulled him and hold him

" abhijeet ye behosh hogeya. chod ise. hosh mai a tu . tere kandhe se khoon beheraha hai bohot zyada. chal yahase. , " tarika shouted. holding him.

abhijeet looked at her and hugged her instantly .

" tujhe kaha tha na sham ko yaha kabhi baitha mat kar. tu sunta keu nahi mera. han ? aj agar main nahi ata toh ? " he said and hugged her more tightly which caused more blood ooze from his wond. that scene scared tarika like hell and she closed her eyes tight and pushed was shocked and looked at her with big. eyes.

" abhijeet. rrgg. pagal hai keya.. " she shouted and opened her tightly closed eyes.. " itni pressuee keu dalraha hai tu hat mai ? khoon nikal raha hai ki...kitna. " her voice shivered badly as well as she . abhijeet smiled and said " tarika. hum medical student...

before he could complete his sentence tarika cut him as " insan hai. " she stopped and looked at him sobbing badly and choacking. abhijeet smiled and cupped her face and wiped her tears..

" tu chal mere ghar. " tarika said to him demanding. and then tied her scarf around his wound.

" tere ghar. 8. bajgeye. teri padosi...

" jo sochna hai sochne de. " tarika said cutting him. " ab chal tu. " she said and dragged him..

tarika drove to her house.

...

...

...

she made him drink water and made him sit on the bed in her room.. she went to the kitchen to heat water and came with it. and then brought the first aid box and sat beside him..

" shirt utaru ? " abhijeet asked smiking.

" nahii. " she shouted suddenly and then stammered " ma..ma..matlab t..t..t - shirt hai. sleeve hee toh nahi hai. kar lunga. " she managed and abhijeet smiled nodding his head in no..

tears formed in her eyes seeing the deep cut..

" ssss bohot gehera hai.. s..stich karna parega. " she said shivering little and wiped the fresh tear .

" are ek minute. " abhijeet stopped her. " ye le . happy birthday.. " he said and handed her a love pendent . she received it happily and found it empty.

" jiska tasveer lagana hai laga lena. " he said looking at her. she looked up at him and looked down .

" aur... he was saying more but tarika stopped him " dekh.. baki kam bad mai. pehele dressing. khoon beheraha hai. " she said and got into action .

well , with many isss.. fuuu iss aramse... she did the cleaning thing for 15 minutes while all the time abhijeet was sitting quitely.

" ok.. done. . now.. stitching . " she said with shivering hands .

" tujse koi ummed nahi hai. la main khud karta hu.. " abhijeet said forwarding his hand..

" aye. keya matlab . hat.. bada aya doctory karne. tu kitne practical class mai tha zara bata mujhe ? " tarika asked with attitude.

" are silnne ( stitching) ke liye practical ke zarurat nahi hai. chal la. " abhijeet said annoyedly.. he was trying hard to suspress his annoyness as for a whole day he didn't take any drug.

" just shut your mouth and let me do my job. " tarika said and filled took niddle. she forwarded her hand and stopped immediately and tears escaped her eyes.. her hands were shaking and sweating.

" tarika don't try my patience. samajhti keu nahi tu. gussa araha hai mujhe. aur. 3 ghanta hai. usse pehele drug nahi lesakta main. tu de mujhe.. aur gussa mat dila. "

abhijeet said closing his eyes. tarika looked at him and her heart pinched seeing him who was trying hard to controll.. .. she took a deep breath and started stitching with shivering hands.. he finched a little and she along with him. after 15 minutes she was done stitching and he was. clutching the bedsheet. with the other hand. . she let out a sight of relief and collected the staffs.. she made him lie on the bed and coveted him. he was totally silent .. she sighted and went to the kitchen to bring turnemic milk for him.. when she returned she was shocked to find him trying to inject the. drug. bfore he could do she stopped him and took the injection from him..

" abhi.. keya yar. tu is cheez ke bina nahi rehe sakta keya ? aur ye keya ? ye shering pura bhara hua keu hai ? maine tujhe ek mesurment. de dia tha na ? tujhe dheere dheere ise chorna hai abhi.. samajhta keu nahi.. agar lena hi tha toh maine jitna messurment karke dia tha utna leta. pura bhara hua keu hai ? " she shouted angryly.

abhijeet suddenly stood up and hold her firmly by her shoulder.. " tarika I want the drug now . " he shouted at the last word . she shivered and he jearked her and sat on the bed clutching his hairs.. she calmly sat beside him and kept a hand of support on his shoulder .. he left his head and looked at her with red eyes and said helplessly " taru drug chahiye mujhe. please. " he said and looked. down broken. tarika ' s heart pinched at his words . she side hugged him and brought the milk glass near his lips..

" abhi ,. tu pehele ye haldiwala dudh pi le. warna zakhm nahi bharega. please abhi. " tarika said really softly..

abhijeet looked at her with blood red eyes. again which made her heart skip a beat again..

" pehele drug tarika . phir tu jo. degi main lunga. " he said coldly which made tarika shiver.

" abhi meri kasam.. please pehele ye doodh pi le. please . phir tu jo chahega main dungi. please abhi.. " tarika said still. calmly. but shivering and holding him .

he looked at her then closed his eyes with permission . she happily made him drink the turnemic milk and made him lay down..

" tarika. drug. please . it's difficult . tar...dr..." his words faded and he drifted into sleep slowly under the effect of the sleeping pill tarika put into the milk and the carresing of her soft fingers in his hairs .. tears made their way towards her cheek.. she mumbled sorry and kissed his forhead.

" t..dr..." he was still murmering in sleep..

" is duniya se main tujhe wapas lakar hee rahungi abhijeet.. wada karti hu tujse. . " she said carresing his hairs.

tarika ' s eyes fall on his bag. something unusual was peeping from his bag. she curiously pulled that out and found a cupcake in a packet .

" happy birthday my bestest besty tarika., " was written on a paper which was stuck on the packet. she smiled and opened the camera in selfee mode. then came back and made abhijeet hold the cake.. abhijeet was still half awak . he smiled lightly and tarika took a bite with happy smile on face..

...

...

...

the next morning abhijeet. woke up and got fresh.. when he came out smell of coffee caught his nose . he went downstairs and found tarika making coffee.

" hey. . good morning. " tarika wished smiling..

" good morning. yar kal rat tujhe cake... " he stopped as tarika shwed him the slefee of cake feeding with a smile . abhijeet also smiled and looked at her.

" per tarika ye nahi hua. main toh soraha tha. " he said like a angry kid.

tarika brought the rest of the cake from the refrejaretor and hold that infront of him.

" ab khila " she said and smiled ..

abhijeet grinned and feed her the cake..

...

...

...

A / N : ending this chapter here. hope. you guys liked it .

 **km-fan :** thank you . diii our love ?. :( :( itni interesting point pe chod di. :( come soon. :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Guest :** no no. it's ok . :) :) thank you dear. :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **abhirika mylove :** hhmm hope so. :) ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

 **FantasticMAGGI02 :** thank you soo much dear :) ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Tropicallight :** thank you :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** kaisi lagi gift ? :) ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Shubhangi's Abhi :** hmm . let's see. :) thank you so much dear . keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Lakhan's pari** : hehe ^-^ love uu.. :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **aditi :** thank you dear :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **jasleen57 :** thanks :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Sariya :** now you go back to the 1st chapter ;) and check the correction :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Guest :** thanks :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **xxx :** thanks .. :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **KAVINSANJANA :** love you too :) and your lovely feedback :p keep supporting .. ^-^

 **A.S Anjaana :** thank you :) keep supporting .. ^-^ **.**

 **KamiKaze Black :** hmm. :) absolutely determined. :) thank you ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

 **MysteriousLAILA : ^-^ ^-^** sab chahta hai drrag. main bhi.. so :) keep supporting dear .. ^-^

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** thanks . :) keep supporting .. ^-^

 **kavi :** thanks. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

abhijeet came back to his home.. it was Sunday so abhijeet directly went to his home. he sat on the rocking chair in the balcony . he rested his head and closed his eyes , and when he did so only her caring eyes came infront of him.. he jearked opened his eyes and lifted his head. he clutched his head and closed his eyes bending . again her smiling face , her fearful eyes ,. her concernfull eyes , her pain seeing him in pain , her shivering seeing him injured everything came alltogether infront of his eyes. he rushed to his room and brought out a objection and was about to inject but her hopefull eyes and voice interrupted him..

 **" do you trust me ? "**

 **" do. you love me ? "**

he gripped the injection more tightly and closed his eyes and brought it near his vein to inject but he. failed infront of her hope.. the injection fall from his hand and he started crying bitterly..

" han han karta hu tujse peyar tarika.. peyar karta hu tujse main.. per .. per nahi ji sakta tere sath mere zindegi. mere zindegi toh. barbad hochuka hai. keya pata kahi AIDS bhi na hogeya ho. main..main. tere zindegi barbad nahi karna chahta tarika . nahi karunga main. tujhe peyar. yar mujhe. tujse dur rehena parega. " he cried and clutched his hairs. after sonetime he looked up and wiped his tears. his eyes caught the diary on the table . he got up and played a soft music in low sound. he took the diary and a pen and sat on the bed with those.

..

..

 _tarika , keu yar. tu keu haewakt mera sath dia ? ek .. ek drug addicted ka sath dia tu. dekh , ab peyar hogeya na tujse. yar peyar ho bhi geya toh keya hoga. mujhe tujse dur rehena parega tarika. keuki ek drug addict ke sath rehene se teri zindegi bas barbad hoga._

 _tarika tu mujhe humesha ek normal insaan ke tarha feel karwaya , tere sath rehenese ek drug addict honeke. wajud bhi mujhe ek normal insaan jaisa feel hota hai. mere ma bap toh sirf nam se hi ma bap hai. unlogoko toh mujse zyada paiso. aur nam ke pare hai. main keya karraha hu unlogoko koi fark nahi parta. log kehete hai ma bap ke sath guzara hua wakt sabse sakun ke wakt hai. per tarika ,. mere zindegi ka sabse sakun ke pal wo hai jo maine tere sath guzara hai. tere sath reheke mujhe sakun mehesus hota hai jo drug bhi nahi de pata. tere sath reheke maine apne purane khudko mehesus kia. jo koi drug nahi leta tha.. jo abhijeet ko main bhul chuka tha is drug ke age , tere sath reheke maine phirse us abhijeet se mila tarika._

 **Jab jab tere paas main aaya, Ik sukoon mila**

 **Jise main tha bhoolta aaya, Wo wajood mila**

 _ab kabhi kabhi gam se aur akelapan se guzarta hu toh drug ke pehele tere chehera yad ata hai tarika.. phir sarara gam bhul jata hu. per jab drug ke kami padh jata hai toh drug ke siwa aur kuch sujta hi nahi. isliye , kabhi kabhi jo ummed ke roshni dikhta hu , ki shayed ab tu hi meri drug ban jayegi.. teri hat pakadke main yahase nikal jaunga , wo roshni bhi kahi chala jata hai , jab drug ke zarurat padhti hai aur uske siwa kuch. dikhai nahi deta. isliye , tere sath baki zindegi guzaeneka sapna dekhte dekhte bhi rok jata hu._

 **Jab aaye mausam gham ke, Tujhe yaad kiya**

 **Ho…**

 **Jab sehme tanhapan se, Tujhe yaad kiya**

 **Hmm..dil… Sambhal ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 **Dil yahin ruk jaa zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 **Aisa kyun kar hua janu naa**

 **Main janu naa o..o..**

 **Dil sambhal ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 **Dil yahin ruk ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 _kabhI kabhi tujhe dekhneka bohot man karta hai. aisa lagta hai pal. pal guzar du tere sath , teri bato sunkar guzar du ek puri rat. teri khubsurati ko bas. dekhte rehe jau. humesha dil mai ye khwab hota hai ekdin agar main thik ho jau toh teri sath jiunga apni zindegi. per.._ _per samhal leta hu khudko.. nahi jasakta teri karib main.. tujse dur jana hai mujhe tarika. nahi karna mujhe teri zindegi barbad teri pas jake._

 **Jis raah pe, hai ghar tera**

 **Aksar wahan se, haan main hoon guzra**

 **Shayad yahin dil mein raha**

 **Tu mujh ko mil jaye, Kya pata…**

 **Kya hai yeh silsala**

 **Janu naa, Main janu naa**

 **Dil sambhal ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 **Dil yahin ruk ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 _kabhi kabhi teri. determination dekhke lagta hai sach mai main nikal jaunga is duniya se. teri sath mere har pal jine lagta hu tab. teri ankho se ummid milti hai. per phir jab drug ke kami hoti hai sare ummeed chala jata hai tarika. aisa lagta hai ki zindegi khatam. phir bhi pata nahi keu ye pagal dil bas tere sath sapne bunte rehete hai. bas jake tujpe hee rukta hai. kitna samjhata hu., per. dil hai dil. ise kisika nahi sunna . chahe kitna koshish keu na karu tujhe bhulaneka , nahi hota tarika. tujhe nikala hee nahi jata mere jehen meri dheyan se. ._

 **Kuch bhi nahi Jab darmayaan**

 **Phir kyun hai dil, tere hi khwaab bunta**

 **Chaha ki de, tujhko bhula**

 **Par yeh bhi mumkin ho na sakaa…**

 _ajke pehele itna ajib experience kabhi nahi hua tarika.. yar. kuch samajh nahi araha hai keya karu.._

 **Kya hai yeh maamla, Janu naa**

 **Main janu naa**

 _dil bolta hai tarika toh dimag keheta hai hatao na._

 **Dil sambhal ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 **Dil yahin ruk ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 **Dil sambhal ja zara**

 **Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu**

 _I'm in a. fix tarika. kuch samajh nahi araha hai. nikal paunga main is andhera duniya se ?_

he closed the diary and tears made their way towards his cheek..

...

...

...

" hey abhijeet. " his trace broke by her voice. next day Monday , he was sitting on his seat in college. he looked at her and met her gaze . without uttering a single word she held his fit arm and made him stand .

" chal. " she said and started dragging him.

" are kaha jana hai bata toh de pehele. ." he asked stopping her.

she stopped and looked at him crossing arms , and started saying smirking " dekhiye mr abhijeet mujhe bohot acchi tarha se pata hai kal shamko maine apke ghar ake. jo bandage lagake geyi thi , ye wahi hai. per keya hai na bandage zyada der tak rakhnese infection hojata hai. so , ab tu chup chap chal mere sath college ke rest room mai aur drssing ke cheeze hai meri bag mai. college ke cheezo ke koi bharosa nahI hai.. chal ab. " she said without giving him any space and again dragged him and he went silently with an expression whatever .

she brought him in the restroom and made him seat when he was wearing an expression of irritation . she unwrapped the bandage and started cleaning the wound. but her " sss " " uff. " " tch " " fuuuu " " sss " didn't stop .

" trarika agar tujhe ek normal dressing karnemai itni problem hai toh teri hobby mutabek tu forensic mai jake lashe kaise kategi ?. " abhijeet asked making a annoyed face.

she looked up at him and smirked then said continued doing her work " wo lashe honge. mere zinda jakhmi dost nahi. "

abhijeet shook his head in no and stayed silent , and instead of him tarika was flinching .. abhijeet looked at her painful expression and eyes .. unknowingly instead of. dressing pain , tarika ' s painfull face made his eyes wet .

" kaise ? kaise dard du main tarika ko. tarika se dur janeke liye mujhe use dard toh pohouchana hi hoga. per nahi hoga mujse. jo tarika mere dard mai roti hai use main kaise dukh du. kaise takleef pohouchau main ise. nahi hoga mujse . " he looked in her moist eyes with full of care and continued thinking to himself . " ye ankho mai kitna ummeed hai mujhe nikalneke liye is duniya se . kaise todu main wo ummeed.. jo apna parwa na karke mere sath dia , kaise chodu uski sath.. " he was unable to control his tears..

here tarika was done with the dressing. she looked up and found him in tears..

" bohot dard horaha hai na ? " she asked cupping his face wiping the tears which broke his trace . he jearked looked at her and remianed silent.

" accha abhijeet apna zara wo..injection nikal " she said making faces..

" tarika ? " he said with a meaningful look. .

" abhijeet yar just give it to me . "

he made a face like a kid who has just lost it's favourite toy and brought out the sheringe . tarika took it and looked at it smirking.

" hmm good . " she said with a satisfied expression as the liquor was to the limitation she limited. then to his surprise she let out some liquor and decreased the limitation to 5 ml more and handed it to him. .

" tarikaaa. " he cried and took it with horrofide expression .

she gripped his palms and looked into his eyes ., " please abhi. trust me. you have to do this. now manage this for 2 weeks please. " she requested with extra soft and lobeable voice which forced him to accept defeat.. he hung his head and let out a sight..

" tarika will you leave me alone for sometime please ? , " he requested looking in her eyes.. she gave him a assuring smile with a blink and went from there..

e sighted heavily and layed with eyes closed. tesrs escaped his closed eyes and made their way to the pillow.

" keya karu main ?. " this big question started romaining in his. head and heart .

...

...

...

" han tarika bol , keya kam hai ? yaha bulaliya. " he asked her who called him and asked him to meet her in the park beside their college and main road.

" tujhe ek sawal puchna tha abhi. isliye. aur aj mujhe us sawal ka saff saff jawab chahiye. koi ullta sidha jawab nahi chalega. " she said looking directly into his eyes which was making him weak.

" p..puch " he told her crossing his arms.

" tu ye bat manna keu nahi chahta ki tu mujse peyar karta hai ? " she asked teary eyes fixed in his.

his heart skipped a bit and arms opened which were crossed. he controlled and trird to hide his feelings. " ta..tarika. not again. " he said twitching his eyebrows .

" yes offcourse again abhijeet. main samajhti hu tujhe. peyar karti hu tujhe " she shouted. crying and abhijeet got the biggest shock of his life which thrilled him.

she continued , " han abhijeet.. I love you. I love you from the begening . aur main ye bhi janti hu ki tu bhi mujse peyar karta hai. " she angrily gripped his coller.

" keu ? keu nahi manta tu abhijeet ? keya galti hai meri ? yehi ki maine peyar kia tujhe ? aur tere ye stupid addiction. abhijeet maine sab janke hi peyar kia tujhe. phir tu keu dur rakha hai mujhe ? han ? bol ? " she shouted jearking him..

he jearked her hands and shouted back " nahi karta main tujhe peyar. aur keu karu peyar main tujhe ? teri zindegi barbad karneke liye ?. tarika main addicted hu. barbad hojayega terI zindegi bhi agar tu mere sath rahe. toh keu peyar karu main tujhe han ? tu bas meri dost hai dost hi rahegi . samjhi ? aur keya pata. shayed ekdin tu mujhe bhul bhi jayegi.. please tarika. don't ruin your life by loving me.. please . " he shouted and closed his eyes.

" per abhi..

" go. " abhijeet shouted cutting her.

" go from here tarika. please . just go. " he turned aroound and closed his eyes tight.

tarika let out a hurtful sound and went towards the main road. and after some second a loud " scratchhhhhh " sound forced him to open his eyes. he jearked turned around and the scene infront of him made his heart stop beating .

...

...

...

A / N : opps.. end. :p

sorry ,. short update . but khali pet mai dimag aur unglia nahi chalta.. aur bad mai zyada time bhi nahi milta.. so .. could manage this only. :)

...

...

Shubhangi's Abhi : hmm. :( thank you dear. ^-^ keep suporting. :) ^-^

Guest : thanks. :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

arooj : thank youuu. ^-^ keep suporting. :) ^-^

Sariya : thank you dear.. keep suporting. :) ^-^

Mahi : awwwww. love you dear. actually it's abhirika who are cute. yar ye abhirika ke peyar itna cute haiai bas ajata hai idea.. :) ^-^ koi bat nahi just keep suporting. :) ^-^ when you get time. and it's our great achievement that we turned a duo fan into a abhirika fan too. :) love. u dear. keep suporting. :) ^-^

mira : thanks. :) ^-^ keep suporting. :) ^-^

km-fan : hehe . right . ;) love you. keep suporting. :) ^-^

Tropicallight : sachhhii ? ^-^ thank youuu. :) ^-^ keep suporting. :) ^-^

Lakhan's pari. : ^-^ love you.. keep suporting. :) ^-^

xxx : thank you dear . :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

rapunzel 313 : thanks. :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

jasleen57 : thank you dear. :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

FantasticMAGGI02 : thank you sooo much. I always wait for your fb . ^-^ keep suporting. :) ^-^

Guest : thank you dear. :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

ABHIRIKA JAI : ^-^ thank you. :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

aditi : hmm. it's tarika. ;) thanks dear. keep suporting. :) ^-^

abhirika mylove : love you and ur lovely fb . :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

A.S Anjaana. : thanks friend .. ^-^ keep suporting. :) ^-^

KamiKaze Black : sacchi ? ^-^ :D love you. keep suporting. :) ^-^

KAVINSANJANA : love you too. :) keep suporting. :) ^-^

Guddi abhirika fan : ^-^ ^-^ bdy gift bhaye. best bananeki puri koshish ki .. :) love. you. . keep suporting. :) ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

tarika let out a hurtful sound and went towards the main road. and after some second a loud " scratchhhhhh " sound forced him to open his eyes. he jearked turned around and the scene infront of him made his heart stop beating .

tarika was lying on her own pool of blood . the scene snached away his thinking and moving power. his eyes were not blinking , heart was not beating , organs were not moving . the scene made him a statue.. the shout of the people and people running here and there careless about her made him come into sense.. he gathered his left courage and ran to her without wasting a moment. he sat beside her and took her bloody head on his lap and he too bath with her blood. the crowd was making him hyper and angry.

" chuppppppp.. sab ke sab chupppp.. koi nahi hilega.. stoppppp. " he roared and his roar slammed on the buildings and encroached in the place . and now there was a deadly silence..

he hurriedly took out his phone . but his brain was not working and he was not able to even handle his mobile let alone dialing emergency ambulance . he was. feeling too much. helpless . in that moment a soft touch on his shoulder made him look back.. his blood red eyes met a pair of calm and innocent eyes . his face was fair. complexion and eyes were supporting . the guy blinked his eyes and brought out his own. handset.

" hello , emergency ambulance ******. come soon. "

he said and said to the. crying soul. " don't worry brother. abhi ate hi hoge ambulance . " and abhijeet looked back at the sleeping soul in his lap and kissed her forehead. after sometime the silence tore by the loud siren of ambulance. nobody forwarded a hand of help . then that guy helped him.. and also went with them.

...

...

...

abhijeet was sitting on the waiting bench outside the. ICU.. he. was sitting but his. fingers were. a dancing on his laps in. tension . that guy observrd that and sat beside him holding his hand supportively. . abhijeet. looked at him already broken.

" she's gonna be alright brother . don't worry. " he said and gave him a assuring blink. abhijeet. didn't understand why a strtanger ' s. words and. voice soothed him.

after some moments of. high tension the o. t. door got opened.. abhijeet rushed to him and said " d..doctor.. ta..tarika... " he uttered and looked at. him with. red , sollowen eyes..

the doctor rekoved his uniform cap with. worried face and said. " dekhiye.. she is critical. filhal unhe blood ke zarurat hai. AB+ . withing one hour. can you arrange for that.? " the doctor asked worriedly.

" mere. blood. group AB+.. abhijeet said excitedly but stopped. with a. hurt face and closed eyes. he felt himself the most , the most if a word would've exist " mosted " that much helpless person in the world in that moment.

" oh. then come on. " the doctor said also. edcited.

" I'm drug addicted damn it. " he said angrily and punched on the wall hard. after some seconds he and the doctor heared a voice " I'm also AB + . I've recently done my routine medical check up. you can take my blood. "

they turned to the source of voice and found the guy standing there.

" oh. great. then come on. but who are you ? " the doctor asked the guy.

" daya.. dayanand shetty. their year mate in college. " he said keeping his hands in pocket.

" ok. come on. " the doctor said and he went with him..

abhijeet let out a sight and looked at their way going. he looked up. and sighted closing his eyes. he went to the door and looked at her pale face through the glass.. tears escpaed his eyes and he started sobbing sitting on the bench..

...

...

...

the red light turned off. both abhijeet and daya looked at it and abhijeet stood hurriedly . after him daya. the doctor came out and went to them.

" she is out of danger now. ab behosh hai. thodi der mai hosh ajayega. and thank you so much mr daya. you saved her. mr abhijeet ap formalities paper sighn kijhiye. phir ap usne mil lena. excuse me. " the doctor smiled and went. abhijeet turned towards daya and hugged him.

" apko nahi pata apne aj mere liye keya kia. " he said and separated from him. " main shayed apka ye ehesan kabhi chuka nahi paunga. " he smiled sadly.

" ye toh mera farz tha. musibbat mai toh insaan hee insaan ka help karta hai. " daya said and kept his hand on his shoulder.

" ek drug addict kitne din rehe sakte hai , uske life kabhi srttel hota hai ya nahi mujhe nahi pata. warna apko main apna sabse karib dost bana leta . " abhijeet said smiling sadly .

" dost banneke liye perfect man hona zaruri nahi hota dost. " daya said smiling and. forwarded his hand. abhijeet looked at his hand with teary eyes then looked at him. daya passed him a assuring smile and abhijeet accepted his hand and they shared a friendly hug.

...

...

abhijeet pushed open the ward door. her pale face made his heart skip a beat. tears. were running through his cheeks.. he went to her with slow and trembling steps.. all moments spent with her started. coming infront of him. he slowly sat beside her. in the pindrop silence only the beeping sound of the mechines were heared.. he looked at her pale face and wiped his tears , then took her palms into his.

" kehe hee dia gusse mai ki chali ja. isliye itni naraz hogeyi ? ekbar sochke bhi nahi dekha tujhe iss haal mai dekhkar muhpe keya biteaga.? aye tarika. uth na. dekh tujhe iss hal mai dikha nahi jata mereko. please yar. tu..tu iss bat se naraz hai na , ki maje tujhe kaha ki main tujhe peyar nahi karta.. chali ja yahase. le , ab wapas leleta hu mere buli. bohot peyar karta hu. re tujhe jhilli. samajhti nahi ? itni deherz se saha mujhe ab itna gussa sehe nahi payi ? chale janeko bola toh chali geyi ? arey pagli ekbar bhi nahi sochke dekha mere bato ko han ? yar I love you tarika.. main..main nahi rehe sakta tere bina .. bohot peyar karta hu tujhe main. aur isiliye.. isiliye maine tujhe ye kaha ki main tujhe peyar nahi karta. coz main .. main drug addict hu yar. aur ek drug addict ke life ke koi gerunty nahi hai. keya pata kahi mujhe AIDS... " he. shivered and gripped her hand more tightly. " tarika. sirf meri tarika.. meri andheri zindegi ke sitare hai tu tarika.. jo chand ke tarha roshni phelati hai meri zindegi mai.. mujhe andhero se bahar khichrahi hai tu. dekh mujhe dar hai ki , kahi main is. duniya se nikal na pau ,. toh teri zindegi barbad hojayegi. meri life geyi tarika.. per teri puri life abhi bhi samne padi hai. mere sath reheke teri zindegi bhi barbad na hojaye bas isiska dar hai tarika. per .. per tu na . tu na sach mai bohot shaitan hai. tujhe pehelese pata tha na mere dil ki bate , ki main. tujse dur nahi rehe sakta.. isilye aise harkat ki mujhe is bat ka har har mai ehesas dilaneke liye. keuki ab mujhe ehsesas ho chuka hai tarika.. main nahi rehe sakta tere bina. bohot peyar karta hu tujhe. aur ye wada karta hu main tujhe ajse drug ke limitation main khud kam kar lunga. aur dheere dheere chor dunga. mujhe.. mujhe bas teri sath chahiye. wo bhi as a fresh person. I promise you tarika. I love you. I love you soo much. "

he started sobbing and brought her hands close and kissed on them. after a second he felt movements in his palms.. he opened his closed eyes and looked at her. her eye lashes were flattering . he went close to her and kept his hand on her forehead.

" tarika. " he called her softly ..

she opened her eyes slowly and gripped his. hand looking at him. she inhaled deep breath and tried to say something under the oxygen mask . he kept his finger on it and said

" sshh.. chup. ekdam chup. kuch bhi mat bol.. ab maine kehe dia na apni dil ki bat. peyar karta hu tujse main. aur ab ye sach badalne nahi wala.. so. chup. bad mai jitna bolna hai bol lena. ab chup rehe. main doctor ko bulake lata hu. "

he went and called the doctor. he examined her and said " hmm she is ok discharge miljayega. but she needs comlete bed rest for 2 weeks. but she can walk for refreshment . "

" I'll take care doctor. " abhijeet said with smile.

" thank you. excuse me. " the doctor left.

now tarika ' s eyes fall on daya who was smiling at her. she looked at abhijeet and he said " ye , ye daya hai . tujhe blood isne dia . "

" thanks. " she said under her mask trying to smile.

" nahI nahi. thanks mat boliye tarika. ye toh har insaan ke farz hai insaan ke madat karna. ajke duniya mai toh log. iss bat ko janke bhi nahi jante. " he sighted and continued " khair. ata hu aj. phir milte hai. main biology depertnent mai hu. bye. take care. " he smiled and went.

abhijeet sat beside her and she looked at him who was looking dull and tired now.

" abhijeet. " she called out softly .

" han. keya chhiye bol. " he asked bring restless touching his forehead

" tujhe. " she said with a smile. abhijeet also smiled and kissed her forehead. .

" so ja. main yehi hu. "

" tu sach mai drug lena chod dega na ? " she asked. him with hopefull eyes.

" I promise . " he said holding her hands and she smiled.

...

...

night 1 am.

tarika opened her eyes and found him beside her. head beside her and hand holding her ' s.. she smiled lightly and slept again holding his hands.

...

...

A / N : ENDING IT HERE.. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. :) R& R

no time to thanks individually .

.but some words for those who reviewed .

love you sooooooo soooo much guys . your words are my inspiration . you all are supporting me really nicely love you soo much guys.. :) ^-^. keep supporting . and thank you for bearing and supporting me with short updates .. ^-^ you alllllll are chooooo. chhweettt. :* :* :*


	7. Chapter 7

she was discharged from the hospital the next day . tarika took leave for 2 weeks and rested at home. all her friends except purvi left her because of her relation with abhijeet. purvi had class in the morning , so abhijeet also missed his calsses and came to her home in daytimes and looked after her with all his best he could do. he had her home ' s spare key , so that he could come at any time he wahted. and to avoid so called societie ' s bad names , abhijeet kept all the doors., main door and windows open all the times he stayed there.. in this days tarika also deceased the limitation of the drug 5 ml more , and now only 5 more ml was left. abhijeet was now fit than before.. he also didn't have to take drug after some hours.. he could now stay away from the disgusting thing hours and hours. **but , still after a certain time , when he is in need of it and if he don't get it within 5 minutes , he gets hyper.**

...

...

one morning ,

abhijeet entered her house and made his way to her room. she was still sleeping under the effect of her medicine.. he smiled and went to the kitchen and made coffee for both ,. using the coffee lessons he took from tarika.. sprinkled some coffee , some milk. and some sugger. finally he was succeeded in making two perfect cup of coffee . he brought the coffee mugs in her. room and found her still sleeping . he smiled and went to her with the coffee mugs.. he kept the mugs aside and kneeled infront of her . the sunshine was falling on her sleeping face and she was looking more bright and stunning . moreover innocent . he brushed some hairs. from her forehead and kissed there.. she opened her eyes and smiled lightly at him..

" good morning " he wished and handed her the coffee mug. " your morning coffee princess.. " he handed her the mug smiling and she accepted that grinning.

"hmm. not bad. han. " she said taking a sip from the mug.

" apse sikha hu. accha toh banna hi tha na. " he said and both laughed at this..

they were talking and laughing . after somtimes tarika observed some changes in his behaviour. it took her just few seconds what was wrong with him..

" umm tarika main bas ata hu. . "

he said and went to the hallroom.. she went behind him with slow steps and stood there.. he brought out the sheering and took the drug. everytime she saw him doing that , she felt that something was pinching her heart and the pain of that transformed into tears and came out of her eyes. she smiled seeing that the limitation was exactly at the pointed . it was not more than that. she was realxed thinking that he was trying from heart.. after he was done he reffiled that for next time and was going to put the cover on needle but stopped with a soft touch on his wariest. he looked beside him and met her calm gaze.

" tumhara 2 week hogeya abhi. " she said giving him a meaningful look.. "

abhijeet looked at the sheering and then at her. she slowly took that from him and let out some liqueur and now it was at the last 5 ml.. after that he has to totally stop taking that poison . he was feeling little excited thinking his life .. his fresh life without drug , with tarika who is now gradually becoming his drug now., such a drug which was not poisonous , but full of life and hope. he was looking deep in her eyes with these thoughts. his train of thoughts broke with a soft and warm touch with full of love ,. but , sudden on his lips.. he closed his eyes and responed to the touch which was not less than a heavenly touch for him .. she was a light of heaven for him ,. and now he felt himself in a heaven in the touch of the light of the heaven.. she broke the kiss and hugged him closing her eyes..

" I'm really happy abhijeet. tum dil se koshish toh karrahe ho is duniya se nikalneki. ab dekho nikal bhi chuke ho . bas aur thora mehenat karna padega. phir...phir ekdam neyi shuruwat karenge. I'm soo happy abhi. " she said and hugged him more tight .

" I love you too tarika. tum meri life mai ek angel ho tarika. tumhara ye ehesan chukaya nahi ja payega. meri zindegi tum badal rahi ho tarika. " he separated from her and hold her by her shoulder and said looking in her eyes " main wada karta hu , tumhara life khushi se bhara dunga . ghm ( sadness ) ko kabhi tumhe chune bhi nahi dunga.. "

she smiled and hugged him in tears. both. remained in the soothing hug for sometime and the silence convayed so many language than words do.

...

...

they spent sometime at home then in the afternoon they went for an outing..

they went to the beach for refreshment . the bach air was refreshing their minds . they were walking beside the seashore on wet sand . abhijeet slowly slipped his hand into her ' ss and both smiled looking at each other. they sat on a rock bside sea..

" abhi. " tarika suddenly screamed and grabbed his hand.

" what happened. " abhijeet asked worriedly on he sudden action ..

" pani puri. . mujhe abhi khana hai. please. " tarika demanded pointing towards the panipuri stall..

" ufff tarika . aise darao mat. and no. 2 week tak koi bahar ka khana nahi kha sakti.. aur pani puri. ye toh aur bhi nahi. ek toh spicy .. upar se unhigenic. yaha baitho chup chap. " he ordered ..

" please na abhii.. please. spicy nahi khaungi.. bas ekk.. pleaseee. " she requested him and he glared which made her stop.

" accha nariyel pani toh pi sakti hu na ? " she asked like a kid showing him eyes . he looked at her and then said " ah ok.. chalo. ye ankhe mat dikha tu apna . " he said and helped her to stand.

" thank. you..soo sweet. pata hai kitne miss karrahi thi main bahar ka khana ? "she said happily and peaked his cheek . he smiled at her and they went to drink coconut water . they took one coconut and came on a little high place like a small hill and sat there.. they drank the coconut and sat there. they were enjoying the sunset so. closely.. the whole sky was red and it looked like the sea was gulping the sun. after sometime tarika stood and abhijeet followed her .

" wow abhi ye sunset kitnaaa khubsurat lagraha hai yaha se . wow it's. .it's amazing . " she said excitedly and was going was smilling and following her.. she was becoming too much excited seeing the sunset and was going ahead . at a certain point od time his eyes went down and met the most horrified scene of his life.. her leg was at the mouth of the edge. he. got shocked and she now steped more forward and...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A / N. : oops . end of chp .. :p hehe. byeee.. see you all.. with fruit desert made by. the rotten tomato and. eggs you are going. to throw :p

...

I know too much short. but could manage this only.. sorry.

...

Shubhangi's Abhi : thank. you soooooooo much. :) keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

SGJ : ok. :) don't become silent again.. ;) thank. you dear. keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

mira : thank you. :) ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

aditi : thank you sooo much dear. ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

[[[ Guest review : [ chapter 6 . Jun 16

Wow nice chapter daya na bhi entry ho gayi an shreya ka bhi entry jaldi se kardo pls pls pls n update soon.. ]

reply : dear , I'm sorry.. but I'm not comfortable with dareya.. sorry dear. thanks for your support .. ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^ ]]]

abhirika mylove : thank you sooo. soo sooo much for. your lovely support. :) keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

km-fan : hmm it was daya. :) love. you di. :) you too keep LAUGHING ALWAYS. nd keep supporting di. . it means a ton to me .^-^

Guddi abhirika fan : thank. youuu. :) ^-^ keep supporting . it means a ton to me .^-^

kavi : thank you ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

FantasticMAGGI02 : han. han. I ment his fear. he is scared .. that's why.. :) btw., thanx for suport . ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

tulip : thanks. ^-^ ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

Sariya : thank. you. ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

KamiKaze Black : now you are talking too much by saying. "" forgive me if I am talking too much . :(

guest : thank. you very very very much. ;) ;) this. three " very " is. your identity as. you didn't give name. ;) thank you dear . keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

ABHIRIKA JAI : thank. yoou ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

KAVINSANJANA : thank you. :) ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

Luv u too. ^-^

Mahi : thank you dear. ^-^ ^-^ keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^

A.S Anjaana : thank you friend. keep supporting dear. it means a ton to me .^-^


	8. Chapter 8

at a certain point of time abhijeet ' s eyes went down and saw a horrified scene which made his breath stop. he saw her feet at the mouth of the edge.. she went ahead more excited and suddenly she felt she was going. to fall and in the next moment she felt a hard jeark.. in the next moment she was lying over him and he was on the ground holding her by waist tightly . he made her stand and slapped her tightly..

" I'm .. I'm .. so..sorry ab..abhi.. phi..phir aisa..aisa.. na..nahi hoga. " she said sobbing. he pulled her with a jeark and started kissing her . he was too much scared that his heart was still thumbing really badly and she could feel that clearly as her hand was resting on his chest.. he was kissing her rushly and dragged the kiss to her cheek where he slapped.. then he hugged her so ightly that his his clutch became white due to pressure .

" I'm .. so..sor..sorry abh..abhi.. I..I..pr..pro..promise.. age..agese.. ma..main..main..dhe..dheyan. rrakhungi . aisa..aisa phir kabhi nahi hoga... ma..main. koshish karungi.. kam..kam. excited ho..honeki... I..I..pr..promise.. " she managed saying while sobbing hugging him back also tightly , and her heart was thumbing not less than his and her legs were still shaking . he separated from her and peaked her lips while tears were still present in their eyes and hugged her back..

...

...

her 2 weeks ended.. she was fit and fine now.. but they didn't even have to go to college as they had 1 month summer vacation . after that they had to attened year half exam immediate after vacation .

under the effect of tarika abhijeet started to prepare for their exams working hard.. it was really hard for him to study in a environment like prevailing in his house. a house was vacant in tarika ' s neighbourhood.. so he shifted there with his belongings , and his parents ... well they still loved only MONEY.

1 week passed like that. one evening abhijeet was reading in close door. he was disturbed by the doorbell . he made an annoyed face and got up reading . he made his way to. the door still reading and opened the door..

" exam hai.. jo bhi ho 2. month bad ana.. " he said somwhow still and started reading again . and was shutting the door but stopped with a sound..

" how dare you. "

he lifted his gaze from the book and looked at the person standing with a cake in hand , curls tied up , cheeks covered with ata and also. foeehead , some curls on forehead trying to sweap ata from her forehead.. and danced when she blew air looking at him with narrowed eyes..

" u.u...ummm I'm so..sorry.. tarika.. . andar ao na. ao. " he said making way for her ..

" never.. .aise insult ke bad ki "" 2 month bad ana "" tujhe lagta hai main tera ghar aungi.. hmf. kadus kahika. chal ja. tu kar apni padhai. itni mehenat se banayi maine janab ke liye ye cake aur janab hai ki. hmf. . " she stammed her foot on ground and was going but abhijeet came infront of her blocking her way .

" arre are yar tu toh bura mangeyi. yar.. chal na. galti hogeyi. ye le kan pakad li. ab khush ?. " he said and. hold his ears. smile curved on her lips and she said " pagal. " and slapped his head lightly and both went inside..

" ye lo. taste karke batao kaisi bani hai ? " tarika said excitedly offering him a piece.

he ate that with smile and said " umm.. bohot hee yummy bani hai. waise kis khushi mai aj ye cake. banaya geya ? " he asked taking one more piece.

she stood up and came back aftee taking something .. she sat and showed him that and he looked her..

" ajse tumhe is cheez ke bina jina hoga abhi. " she said looking in his eyes .

abhijeet smiled and hold her hands and said looking deep in her eyes " agar tum mere pas hogi , toh chand bhi chu paunga tarika. "

she smiled and hugged him..

the next day , the most difficult day for him. he had to stay away from that stuff for the next days of his life.. every moments he was feeling an urge to take drug but he was trying hard to control .tarika knew that the first day would be hard for him.. so she went to his home and rang the bell .. but to her surprise she was welcomed by a abhijeet face behind a book . he looked up and found her standing. he smiled and so she.. she came inside with disbelief and touched his face lightly .

" you are doing well abhi. " she said smiling and in reply he just flushed his teeth.

" I think mujhe jana chahiye. tum padhai karo. " she said smiling.

" are nahi nahi. ao na eksath padhai karte hai. aur. waise bhi. . " he said and pulled her closer holding her waist and she kept her hand on his chest surprisingly , and he continued " tum pas rahoge toh us chezz ko bhulke rehena zyada asan hoga.. " he said and peaked her lips which made her blush.

" main apna books aur notes leke ati hu. " she said and pushed him smiling .

she came back with her books and notes and they started reading together . now it was indeed easy for him to forget about the poison .

...

...

" abhi dekho sham hogeyi.. main ghar jau. thodi relax bhi kar lu. " she said closing her book .

" han toh thik hai na. aj itna hi. tum yehi ruko main coffee . . as soon as the words left his mouth it started raining outside. a big grin took place on their faces..

" adraang chaye aur... abhijeet said and tarika completed the sentence with " pakoda.. " they both grinned and abhijeet and tarika went to the kitchen..

after sometime they came to the balcony of his **one stored building** and they started enjoying rain with hot special tea and pakoda. they finsihed eating but the rain didn't stop.. she was resting her head on his shoulder and was enjoying the rain wrapping her arms around his. suddenly she picked up her head and looked at him grinning . before he could understand she jumped out of the balcony which was backside of the house and spread out her arms denching in the rain..

" are tarika thand lagjayegi.. andar a " he called her loud but his voice faded in the sound of rain..

" ufff tarika. " he said and also jumped out as tarika didn't pay any heed to his words.. he went near her and hold her wariest and turned her ..

" tarika yar thand lag jayegi. andar chal . " he said pulling her but in the next moment he felt a pull and bumped into her. she touched his forehead with her ' s and wrapped her hands behind his neck .. both closed their eyes to cherries the moment.. abhijeet ' s hands went her waist a and he pulled her closer holding her waist with both hands.. emotions were overflowing in them . water drops were dripping from their hairs on forehead . their lips met softly passing shiver to their spin.. abhijeet moved his right hand and removed some curls from her cheek and his hand went to her neck . she slipped her finger in his hairs and was holding his neck with the other hand.. the kiss turned into a passionte one. the rain increased more so their emotions . they separated breathless after 5 minutes and she hugged him hidding her face in the crook of his neck . he too wrapped his hands around her and kissed on her head. silence was preferred more than words .

...

...

4 weeks passed like this. abhijeet was out of the dark world now. he was leading a normal life now. his dress up , hairstyle , looks , everthing changed into fit , fresh and cool from unfresh and careless dressup.. he was preparing for exam in a full swing with tarika beside him. now he feels , he wouldn't live if tarika is not there. she is his breath now , his reason to live.

...

...

1st day at college after a long gap. also exam day. every students were busy in themselves .. suddenly a bike came and stopped infront of the college gate.. tarika was sitting behind the driver in cool outfit. she got down from the bike and stood beside the driver.. evryone ' s attention was towards the new bike and biker. . the driver got down from the bike and removed his healmet . his eyes were enough to take away some girl ' s heart , looks were enough to kill someone ( actually me :p ) , smile was enough to stop someone ' s heart beating . he was wearing black jacket with balck ash t-shirt , deep blue jeanse , silky hairs flying in the air , he ran his fingers through his hairs and then every girls present melted like a icecream at their places .. they immediately gave their heart to him and started looking at him with wide open eyes and mouths. they both smiled boardly at each other and she accepted his forwarded hand happily.. they went ahead making every girls burn.. they stood infront tasha

" hmm kafi handsome dikh raha hai tu. " tasha said smiling ..

tarika said while turning backwards to stand abhijeet face to face " han wo toh..." but she stopped seeing the scenery behind abhijeet . all the girls were standing behind him grinning like stupid.. tarika stamed her foot on ground and stood pushing him behind her .

" keya hai ?. exam ki padhai nahi karni ? chalo jao sab. kade hoke aise ullu jaise muh keya dekhrahe ho ?. " she shouted at them and they went making face and murmering between them..abhijeet smirked and tarika pulled him possessively with " hmf. "

" jealous ? " he asked smirking.

" jealous my foot. hmf. " she replied while walking still holding his hand possesively..

" wo toh dikh raha hai. . " abhijeet said and pulled her and hold her by waist . then showed her ,. her grip on his hand.

" abhi.. hum college campus mai hai. chodo. " she said trying to lose herself from. him. he falshed his charming mischievous smile and started walking holding her by waist ignoring some regrating burning gazes.. regrate of letting go of such a kohinur. .

...

...

they gave the exams and also the teachers were hell shocked seeing changed abhijeet. all exams went well. now everybody were waiting for the results .. finally the result day came and the result got out. everybody was seeing their results and abhijeet also. he was searching his result from the bellow and tarika was standing with open mouth beside him.

" abhijeet tum niche keya dhundrahe ho ?. " tarika asked suddenly being excited .

" teri shadi ka date . are yar . mera result . sash. " he said and came out from the crowd frustrated ..

" are keya hua. ? " tarika asked coming behind him shouting .

" uff chik keu rahi hai tu. yar humesha last hee toh ata hu. per isbar nam hee nahi hai. shayed out hee hogeya. shash. " he said frustrated and hopelessly .

" abhijeetttt.. " tarika hold him by shoulder and shaked him making him face her.

" tum 3rd hue ho abhiii.. llast se sidha 3rd.. " tarika sceamed..

" wait..whattt ? " abhijeet shouted in disbelief and rushed back to the noticeboard and found his name only on the third place and tarika on the 2nd. abhijeet couldn't believe the name written on 3rd place . he came out of the crowd and hugged her tight sobbing.

" sab tumhare wajase hopaya tarika.. sab. " he was sobbing and was unable to say more further . tears also escaped tarika ' s eyes and she hugged him back..

...

...

days , weeks , months and years passed like this . girls of the college , who used to avoid even his shadow , are faltered on him now. their college life came to an end. a group of students got together for a party in a restaurant including abhijeet and tarika. abhijeet was sitting at one place and tarika was sitting like an angry bird at a little far.. because all the girls were sorrounding abhijeet and was asking him many things. suddenly they started to reequest him for a song. .

" abhijeet please ek gana gao na please .. " one requested him .

" what ?. gana.. na baba na.. agar maine gana shuru kia toh is restaurant ke sare log bhag jayege. . nahi. " abhijeet said making excuse. and tarika smirked victoriously seeing him denying , because she knew he could sing.

" jhut mat bolo. ekbar maine tumhe dekha tha giuter ke sath. so.. no cheat. sanjay apna guiter de jara abhijeet ko. " one girl said.

abhijeet sighted and took the guiure. here tarika became angry again and looked aside with hmfff. and stated eating her almost meleted icecream. abhijeet took the giture and silence prevailed , all ears to him. .

" this song is ment for my love.. " he said looking at her and that forced her to look at him leaving her icecream..

" tum sabko pata hai , main ek addicted tha. puri trha se barbad ho chuka tha main. aur mere patents " he stopped and sighted sadly. . then continued

"mere parents ko toh bas business , paisa aur ego ke padi hai . main kaise hu , kaha jata hu usse ise koi kam nahI. harwakt jhagda , jhagda aur jhagda . pareshan hogeya tha main . isliye drug lena shuru kardiya.. dheere dheere purani abhijeet ko bhulne laga ,. ek neya abhijeet se milakat hua. har bat pe drug chahiye tha mujhe. har 2 ghante mai drug leta tha. mere duniya andhero se cha geya tha. .phir usdin..uss andhere mai ek jalti hui sitara ake roshni phelne lagi.. jab koi nahi tha mere pas tab wo thi. mere andheri jindegi ka sitara. meri tarika .. " he was talking looking at her who. was looking at him with tears in eyes.. unknowingly tears started to flow from his eyes also.

" tarika ne mujhe khichke roshni mai laya . mujmai koi jazbat ( emotion ) hee nahi bacha tha. tarika ne phirse mere andar jazbat paida kia. .apni zid se , apni peyar se. tarika ke sath rehene se mujhe sukun milta hai humesha aur abbhi milta hai.. tarika ke sath reheta hu toh lagta hai yehi meri manzil hai . bas apni puri zindegi uski hat pakadke bita du . ek neyi season ke pehela subha ke tarha mere zindegi fresh bana dia tarika ne.. bohot hyper ho jata tha main .. sabkuch saha usne , per mera sath nahi chora.. har pal , har wakt mere sath dia usne .. bohot tut jata tha main kabhi kabhi ye sochke mere zindegi barbad tarika thi.. apne peyar ke roshni se mujhe umeed ke raho ( way ) dikhaneke liye , jo mere andhere zindegi mai kahi kho jata tha. aj main jo bhi hu , jaisa bhi hu sirf tarika ke waja se hu.. keuki mere parents toh bas mujhe duniya mai lake apna kam khatan kar dia. agar aj tarika nahi hote toh shayed main..main nahI hota yaha.. pada hota kisi kone mai phari hui kapdo mai ek hat mai sheering leke .. maine jeena hee chod dia tha . tarika ne mujhe phirse jeena sikhaya . meri neyi zindegi ka nam tarika . mujhe pata hai , mujhe aise dekhkar ,. humesha mujhe aise drug lete hue dekhkar use bohot dard hota tha. per uske chehere pe wo muskurahat kabhi ye dard ko kisiko samjhne nahi dia . per mujhe pata tha. kaise wo akele roti thi. " he sighted and looked at tarika who was almost floating in her own tears..

" ab main tumhe dard mai nahi dekh sakta tarika. .agar tumhe kharoch bhi aye toh mujhe dard hota hai. **tarika , maine kisiki peyar nahi manga , per tumne mujhe peyar dia.. maine ye nahi manga ki koi mere hat thamegi , per tumne mere hat thama . mujhe khichke roshni mai laya , jo kabhi maine socha nahi tha.. _I've realizesd tarika_ , YOU ARE THE ONE FOR ME..**

 **"" will you marry me my love ?. "** he went and asked kneeling infront of her .

she was shocked plus happy on his sudden confession and cheering sound filled around them. . she nodded her head in yes , in tears. he stood and kissed her hand then got back at his place.

" this song is for you, my star , my love.

he didn't care to wipe his tears and started playing the guiter. after playing for sometime he handed it to a guy and he went to her and forwarded his hand. she accepted it happily in tears ..

 **[ some parts of the song will may be difficult for somebody to understand so for me.. so , English translation is given .. coz the pov or scene or anything will be related to the song.. so the song is must to be understood . sorry for interuption.**

 **Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai**

 **Kya ye woh makaam mera hai**

 **Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun**

 **Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai**

( The one which my life is searching

Is this that destination?

Why does my heart say to

Just stop here? )

 **Jazbaat naye se mile hain**

 **Jaane kya asar ye hua hai**

 **Ik aas mili phir mujhko**

 **Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai**

( I have got new emotions

I don't know what effect is this

I got a ray of hope again

When somebody accepted me )

 **an**

 **Kisi shaayar ki ghazal**

 **Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal**

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjaare ko ghar**

( Like a ghazal bya poet

Which brings peace to the soul

I have found somebody as if

A gypsy has found a home )

 **Naye mausam ki sehar**

 **Ya sard mein dopahar**

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjare ko ghar**

( Like a morning of a new season

Or afternoon of winter

I have found somebody as if

A gypsy has found a home ).

 **Jaise koi kinaara**

 **Deta ho sahaara**

 **Mujhe wo mila kisi mod par**

( Like a corner gives support

I found her at a turn )

 **oi raat ka taara**

 **Karta ho ujaala**

 **Waise hi roshan kare woh shehar**

( The way a star lightens up the sky,

She lightens up the city )

 **Dard mere, woh bhula hi gaya**

 **Kuchh aisa asar hua**

 **Jeena mujhe woh phir se woh sikha raha**

( I forgot all my pain

Such was the effect

She taught me live again )

 **Jaise baarish kar de tar**

 **Ya marham dard par**

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjare ko ghar**

( It's as if rain

Or a medicine for pain

I have found somebody as if

A gypsy has found a home )

 **Naye mausam ki sehar**

 **Ya sard mein dopahar**

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjaare ko ghar**

( Like a morning of a new season

Or afternoon of winter

I have found somebody as if

A gypsy has found a home ).

 **Muskaata yeh chehra**

 **Deta hai jo pehraa**

 **Jaane chhupata kya dil ka samandar**

 **Auron ko toh har dam saaya deta hai**

 **Woh dhoop mein hai khada khud magar**

( The smiling face is keeping watch

I have no idea what is hidden in her heart

she gives shade to all the whole time

But is in sunlight herself )

 **Chot lagi hai usey phir kyun**

 **Mehsoos mujhe ho raha hai**

 **Dil tu bata de kya hai iraada tera**

( Why am I feeling the pain

When she is wounded

Heart, tell me what are your intentions? )

 **Main parinda besabar**

 **Tha uda jo darbadar**

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjarey ko ghar**

( I was like a impatient bird

That flew here and there

I have found somebody as if

A gypsy has found a home )

 **Naye mausam ki sehar**

 **Ya sard mein dopahar**

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjarey ko ghar**

( Like a morning of a new season

Or afternoon of winter

I have found somebody as if

A gypsy has found a home ).

 **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**

 **Jaise banjare ko ghar**

 **Jaise banjare ko ghar**

 **Jaise banjare ko ghar**

 **Jaise banjare ko ghar**

they finished dancing hugging each other and cheering sound filled the sorrounding.

...

...

" abhi chalo dinner ready hai ye file bad mai kar lena . aur kitna file complete karoge ? " tarika said setting her hair infront of the mirror .. she felt a soft touch on her arm then she was turned.. he took the precious red powder between his fingers and filled her forehead with that and she smiled. he kept her arms on her shoulders and pulled her closer..

" yewala daya ka hai. uske dai ( right ) kandhe pe goli llagi hai na. isliye maine strict order deke use sulake ye le aya .. " he said and peaked her lips . she smiled and wrapped her hands behind his neck and he slipped his hands on her waist .

" keya abhijeet babu , ap abhi bhi itne romance karte hai. . shadi ke 10 sal horaha hai .8 sal ke beta hai .. phir bhi apka sharm nam ke koi cheez nahi hai.. tch tch very bad.." she said smiling naughtyly and moving her face more close to his . he smiled and pulled her . she kept her hand on his chest to stop their lips frorm being sealed and abhijeet made a face. then smirked and said smiling

" 8 sal ke beta ki mummy bhi toh kam nahi hai ."

" keya dad. . jabbhi dekhu bas mummy ko kissy kissy . mujhe bhi itna kissy kissy karte ho ya nahi shak hai. ."

they jumped and got seprated by the voice .

" ayush ke bacche .keya bola phir se bol.. " abhijeet asked keeping hands on hip and tarika was trying to hide her red cheeks.

" ayush ke bacche nahi .. snr ins abhijeet aur forensic dr tarika ke bacche .. aur jo bola sahi bola na.. keu mummy ? " ayush said copying his father ' s posture.

" mummy ke chamche . ruk " and abhijeet started chasing him..

the house filled with laughter sound .

 **o~~THE END ~~o**

...

...

Abhi's Sunshine : hiiii.. . sooo gooddd to see you againnnnn ^-^ ^-^ luv youuuu.. ab phirse bhagna mat .. hehe :P keep supporting .. ^-^

jasleen57 : thank you dear for your continious support ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

Shubhangi's. Abhi : hope apko jawab milegya keya hua . ;) :) thank you deaar for supporting me . ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

SGJ : its my pleasure to read your feelings about my story . ^-^ take care dear . thank you so much for support dear. keep supporting .. ^-^.

AS Anjaana : :) :) thank you friend for your support . ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

kavi : thank you. :) :) keep supporting .. ^-^

aditi : hehe.. maza ata hai cliff hanger deke . ;) thank you sooo much dear for your continious support . ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

ABHIRIKA JAI : thank you friend . . thank you sooooo much for your continious support .. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

KAVINSANJANA : hehe . love you too.. your support was really cute.. keep supporting .. ^-^

Mahi : itna sweet review deke sorry bolrahe ho ?. keya ap bhi accha ap yaha ka author daya ' s mahi ho ? if yes please pm me. don't worry. . I'm a girl. :p and if no , then sighn in.. you just need mail id . scroll down , you will find written sighn up .. and then you can pm me after 24 hour. :) let me know through review . and thank you soooo much for suport dear ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

arooj : thank you. . soo much for your support dear.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

FantasticMAGGI02 : hehehehe .. :P :P thank you soooo much . thank you. . soo much for your support dear.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

Guest : thank you dear.. thank you. . soo much for your support dear.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

KamiKaze Black : han ji.. ;) thank you. . soo much for your support dear.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

km-fan : ufff ap bhi na di.. happyy ? ? ^-^thank you. . soo much for your support dear.. ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^ love youuu. ,^-^


End file.
